EACW Code Black
by johaku0
Summary: EACW Presents code black Warning the main event is very violent and bloody
1. EACW Tag team title

EACW Code Black Opening contest.

(Code Black Theme song Carry on by Avenged sevenfold.)

EACW Broadcast Announcer: "Welcome everyone to the Allstate Arena in Beautiful Chicago Illinois where tonight championships will be defended and the owner ship of EACW is up for grabs here tonight."

Match announcement: "The opening contest is a Extreme rules match set for one fall and it is for the EACW Tag Team championships."

Team Blood Lust Introduction (Theme song Light it up by Rev theory.): "Introducing first the challengers from The shadow Realm weighing in at a combined weight 423 pounds the team of Bakura and Marik Ishtar Team Blood Lust."

EACW Broadcast announcer (Talking as team Bloodlust walk to the ring): "Well Team Blood Lust looking to capture the EACW tag team titles here tonight in only their second match in EACW but this team is not going to go down that Easy."

Elrics Introduction (Theme song Through the fire and flames by DragonForce.): "And their opponents Weighing in at a combined weight of 400 pounds they are the EACW Tag team champions Edward and Alphonse The Elrics."

EACW Broadcast announcer (Talking as the Elrics Walk to the ring): "Well the elrics certainly the longest reigning tag team champions in EACW history and they are looking to retain here tonight."

Match: "And here we go Alphonse Starting off against Bakura wait Edward in the ring with a steel chair and WHAT THE HELL HE JUST HIT HIS OWN BROTHER WITH A STEEL CHAIR TO THE SKULL KNOCKING HIM OUT COLD NOW BAKURA IN TO THE COVER 1,2,3 ITS OVER."

Match ending announcement: "here are your winners and the new EACW Tag team champions."

EACW Broadcast announcer: "Wow What a shocking turn of events here to kick off code black Edward Elric has betrayed his own little brother and you got to remember the condition of Alphonse will be a factor later tonight as he has to face Inuyasha in a Ladder match for the EACW World heavy weight championship but coming up next ladies and gentlemen the EACW Womens championship will be on the line as Kikyo Takes on Sesshybabe."


	2. EACW womens championship match

EACW Women's championship match.

Match announcement The following contest is set for one fall for the EACW Women's championship and it will be contested under Extreme rules there are no count outs and no Disqualifications the only way to win this match Is by pinfall or submission."

Kikyo Introduction (Theme song Never again by Disturbed): "Making her way to the ring from japan Lady Kikyo."

EACW Broadcast announcer (Talking as Kikyo walks to the ring.): "Well the most despicable women in EACW looking to become a two time EACW Women's champion.

Sesshybabe Introduction (Stricken by Disturbed):"and her opponent she is the EACW Women's champion Sesshybabe."

EACW Broadcast announcer (Talking as Sesshybabe walks to the ring.): "Well the Reigning and defending EACW Women's champion looking to retain once again here tonight as she is already putting four steel chairs and three trash cans into the ring."

Match: "The bell has rang and Kikyo and Sesshybabe Trading punches with each other now Kikyo bounces off the ropes and knocks Sesshybabe down with a clothesline now grabbing a steel CHAIR AND A HARD VILE CHAIR SHOT TO THE SKULL OF THE CHAMPION KNOCKING SESSHYBABE DOWN NOW ANOTHER CHAIR SHOT TO THE BACK WHAT THE HELL REPEATED CHAIR SHOTS TO THE BACK SOMBODY STOP THIS KIKYO NOW ROLLS THE CHAMPION ON TO HER BACK 1,2,3 AND IT IS MERCIFLY OVER."

Match announcement: "Here is your winner and the new EACW Women's champion Kikyo."

EACW Broadcast announcer: "Wow what a show of pure brutality EACW doctors and EMT's are now loading Sesshybabe on to a stretcher as Sesshomaru is out here as well and we will get you and update on her condition as we get information about it but as I understand now we are getting set for Wrath vs. Leon for the EACW Internet championship and I just learned that this match will be a Last man standing match."


	3. EACW Internet championship match

EACW Internet championship match.

Match announcement: "The following contest is for the EACW Internet championship and it will be a last man standing match there will be no pin fall's no count outs no submissions and no disqualifications the only way to win this match the only way you can win this match is to incapacitate your opponent to the point where they can no longer make it to their feet by the referees count off ten therefore making the winner the last man standing."

Wrath Introduction (Theme song the Poison by Bullet for my valentine.): "Introducing the challenger from the other side of the gate weighing in at 182 pounds he is the Master of Violence Wrath."

EACW Broadcast Announcer: "Wrath looking to win this Last man standing match tonight as well as the Internet Championship but this will be no easy task against his opponent tonight."

Leon Introduction (Theme song Badass by Saliva): "And his opponent from raccoon city Weighing in at 230 pounds he is the EACW Internet champion Leon,s,Kennedy."

EACW Broadcast announcer: "Leon the first ever EACW Internet champion looking to continue his reign here tonight by wining this last man standing match this is fixing to be a good and a very violent match."

Match: "Leon and Wrath not wasting any time going right after each other Wrath bounced off the Ropes by Leon and Wrath come back with a spinning heel kick taking Leon down Wrath rolling out of the ring now looking for weapons under the ring Pulling out three steel chairs and four metal trash cans putting them in the ring now grabbing another steel chair as Leon is now outside the ring remember that ten count can happen anywhere in the building as Leon walks right into a steel chair shot right to the skull laying him out now the Ref starting the count the only way to stop it is to make it to your feet 1,2,3,4 Leon is up and the chair shot split his head wide open blood streaming down his face as Wrath Throw's Leon back in to the ring and Wrath Grabs two wooden tables puts them in the ring now Wrath back into the Ring and Leon with a Metal Trash can and the trash can to the head of Wrath knocking Wrath down Now Leon Setting up the tables as the Ref starts the count 1,2,3,4 and Wrath is back to his feet Now Wrath is bleeding as well Both men back to their feet now trading shots Wrath with a Kick to the gut now a steel chair to the back now Wrath with a Belly to back suplex on to one of those metal trash cans."

"Ref beginning the count 1,2,3,4,5,6,7 Leon back to his feet now Wrath Perched on the top rope and HOLY SHIT WRATH WITH CORKSCREW MOONSAULT SENTON THAT MISSED LEON AND SENT WRATH THREW A TABLE AS THE REF STARTS THE COUNT 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9 NO WRATH IS BACK UP HOW THE HELL IS HE BACK UP as Leon Charges Wrath and WRATH WITH A STEEL CHAIR SHOT TO THE SKULL NOW PLACING LEON ON THE OTHER TABLE THAT WRATH PIT IN THE RING NOW CLIMBING THE TOP ROPE WITH STEEL CHAIR IN HAND AND OH MY GOD A USING THAT STEEL CHAIR TO DRIVE LEON THROUGH THE TABLE WITH A LEG DROP THE REF STARTS THE COUNT1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 IT'S OVER."

Match ending announcement: "Here is your winner and the new EACW Internet champion the Master of

EACW Broadcast announcer: "What a last man standing match this was Wrath and Leon Giving it all they got but it was Wrath who prevailed and walks out of Code Black as champion up next ladies and gentlemen Ryuk gets his Rematch for the EACW United States championship in a Tables match Against Miroku."


	4. EACW Pre-Match interview

EACW Pre-Match Back Stage Interview with Johaku

EACW Interviewer: "What a explosive and unpredictable event EACW Code Black has turned out to be and it is going to remain that way for my guest at this time he is the Owner of Extreme Anime Championship Wrestling Johaku Now Johaku what are your thoughts going into your barb wire match against Kouga Later tonight."

Johaku: "You see tonight Kouga is going to get something long overdue he is going to get the ass kicking of the century and Kouga you have no idea what I am going to do to you tonight because tonight I am not going to let you off so god damn easy for all the shit you put me through over the past couple of weeks tonight it is all going to end because not only is my place Here in EACW as the Owner of this fucking company on the line but so is Your fucking Career and Kouga when I beat you tonight in ring in the main event of EACW Code Black your career will be fucking over so here is a warning you better watch your ass in the ring tonight because tonight your ass is mine bitch so you get yourself ready for a long match of pain and suffering because I am going to rip your flesh against that barb wire ropes tonight and I will take you to hell and leave your ass there."

(Johaku walks off camera and the interview ends.)


	5. EACW United states title match

EACW United states Championship Match.

Match Announcement: "The Following contest is A Tables Match for the EACW United states Championship there will be no count outs no pin falls no Disqualifications and No Submissions the only way to win this match is to put your opponent through a table."

Miroku Introduction (Theme song So Hott by Kid Rock.): "Introducing first the champion from Japan Weighing in at 223 pounds he is the EACW United states Champion Miroku."

EACW Broadcast announcer (Talking as Miroku walks to the ring): "Well Miroku looking to retain his United States Championship in his first ever Tables match though he is no stranger to tables as he competed in a Tables ladders and chairs match with Kohaku but his opponent tonight is not Kohaku with all due respect."

Ryuk Introduction (Theme song a little Piece of Heaven by Avenged Sevenfold.): "And his opponent weighing in at 305 pounds he is the God of Death Ryuk."

EACW Broadcast announcer (Talking as Ryuk walks to the ring): "Ryuk the god of death making his way to the ring looking to win back the United states title As the winner of this match will walk in to Sun life stadium in Miami Florida in four weeks as the champion so a lot is on the line here in this match tonight."

Match: "Alright this match is getting started as Miroku starts with hard knife edge chops to the chest of Ryuk Now Ryuk Blocks a Chop and Hits him with big right hand staggering him and another big right hand sending him down now picking Miroku up and slamming him down to the canvas Now Ryuk bounces off the rope and slams him down to the canvas Now Ryuk Rolling out of the ring and looking for a weapon under the ring Grabbing a steel chair and a Kendo stick putting them in the ring also grabbing two tables from outside the ring and putting them now Ryuk back in the ring with a steel chair in hand and the Monk kick to the temple of Ryuk knocking him down to the canvas as Miroku starts to set up the Tables that Ryuk brought in to the ring Ryuk Back up Now Sets the tables up on one on top of the other Wait Broly Sprinting down the ramp now Assaulting Ryuk Remember it was Ryuk that took the title at EACW Skirmish Last month and Broly with a big boot to the face of Ryuk knocking him down and busting him open Now Broly soaking both tables in lighter fluid now oh dear lord both tables have been lit on fire by the behemoth Broly climbing to the top rope now Miroku Picking Ryuk up and placing him on Broly's Shoulders and HOLY SHIT THE BROLY BOMB FROM THE TOP ROPE THROUGH THE TWO FLAMING TABLES GIVING MIROKU THE VICTORY."

Match ending announcement: "Here is your winner and still the EACW United states champion Miroku."

EACW Broadcast announcer: "What a night this has turned out to be in EACW but we have two more matches to go here in the Allstate arena in Chicago coming up next is the EACW World heavyweight championship Ladder Match It is the Champion Inuyasha and I have just got word from backstage That Alphonse Elric is Medically cleared to compete in this ladder match tonight it is Alphonse and Inuyasha for the EACW World title next."


	6. EACW World heavyweight championship bout

EACW World Heavy Weight Championship Ladder Match."

Match announcement: "The following contest is a Ladder Match and it is for the EACW World heavyweight championship there will be no count outs No Pin falls no Submissions and No Disqualifications the only way to win is to climb the ladder and Retrieve the title hanging high above the center of the ring."

Alphonse introduction (New Theme song Crash by Decyfer Down): "Introducing the first Making his way to the ring From RessemBool Weighing in at 200 pounds Alphonse Elric."

EACW Broadcast announcer (Talking as Alphonse walks to the ring.): "Alphonse has the opportunity of a lifetime to win the EACW World championship but I don't know how he can focus on that after Edward Elric Betrayed him earlier Tonight in the opening contest of Code Black but as far as we know Ed has left the building so he should not be a factor here tonight."

Inuyasha Introduction (Almost Easy by Avenged sevenfold.): "And his opponent making his to the ring from Japan Weighing in at 215 pounds he is the current EACW World Heavyweight champion Inuyasha."

EACW Broadcast Announcer: "The EACW World heavy weight champion Looking to retain here tonight in this Ladder match one of the most dangerous matches in the sport of Professional Wrestling But perhaps no two men are more Experienced with Ladders in EACW than Inuyasha and Alphonse Elric."

Match: "Alright our Co-Main Event of the evening is under way as Alphonse and Inuyasha wasting little time in Locking up in a Collar and Elbow tie up Switches it into a Side Head Lock Alphonse Pushes Inuyasha off of him Bouncing him off the rope and Inuyasha Runs right in to a Spinning heel kick of Alphonse Knocking Inuyasha down and Inuyasha is already busted open from that spinning heel kick of Alphonse and Now Alphonse saw the open wound on the forehead and is raining fist into that open wound opening it up even more now Alphonse With a Ladder Bridging the gap between the Ring apron and the Security railing that we use to Protect the fans and now Putting a Ladder in the Ring and putting another Ladder even bigger ladder into the ring as well as three steel chairs now Alphonse him self back into the ring Leaning the big ladder in the corner and setting the other ladder up in the center of the ring But Inuyasha back to his feet but a bloody mess is the World heavy weight champion Now Inuyasha Stopping Alphonse with a Steel chair to the small of the back of Alphonse now The Steel chair off the skull of Alphonse Elric Laying him out and busting him wide open Blood pouring out of his head as is Inuyasha's head bleeding Now Inuyasha Outside the ring Grabbing another Ladder now and laying across the gap between the security railing and the ring apron laying it next to that other ladder that Alphonse Set up Earlier now back in to the ring setting up a ladder in the middle of the ring Wait Alphonse is on the top rope HOLY GOD A CORKSCREW MISSILE DROPKICK TO THE LADDER KNOCKING INUYASHA OFF AND SENDING HIM THOROUGH THE LADDERS THAT HE AND ALPHONSE SET UP AND THE STEEL LADDERS SNAPPED IN HALF WHEN INUYASHA HIT THEM AND INUYASHA MAY BE BROKEN IN HALF NOW ALPHONSE WITH BLOOD COVERING HIS FACE SETTING UP THE LADDER NOW CLIMBING IT HE IS AT THE TOP AND HE HAS THE TITLE."

Match Ending Announcement: "Here is your winner and the new EACW World Heavy weight champion."

EACW Broadcast Announcer: "Alphonse Has realized the dream of a life time What a match and a moment In EACW History as Alphonse Celebrates his Win with the EACW crowd but we are Now getting set for our EACW Main event The owner Ship of this company is on the line as The Boss Johaku With Viper in his corner Takes on Kouga with the New EACW Women's champion Kikyo In his corner."


	7. EACW Barbed wire match

EACW Barbed Wire Match

Match announcement: "The following contest is our main event of the evening and it is a barb wire match For the owner ship of EACW Now there will be no Submissions no count outs and no Disqualifications only way to win this match is By Pinfall

Kouga Introduction (Theme song The animal by Disturbed.): "Introducing first the challenger accompanied to the ring by the EACW Women's Champion Kikyo from Japan Weighing in at 230 pounds Kouga."

EACW Broadcast announcer (Talking as Kouga walks to the ring.): "Kouga in his second barbed wire mach looking to win here tonight this is just a warning to everyone this match is going to be very bloody and very violent and Kouga's opponent will make sure of that."

Johaku Introduction (Theme song Where did the angels go by Papa Roach.): "And his opponent accompanied to the ring by Viper Mihawk Residing in Baltimore Maryland Weighing in at 360 pounds He is the Owner of EACW Johaku."

EACW Broadcast Announcer (Talking as Johaku walks to the ring.): "Johaku Looking to inflict some serious pain on Kouga for all the things that Kouga has done to him over the past couple of months this match is sure to be violent."

Match: "All right this match is now on as Kouga Approaches Johaku and slaps him across the face and Johaku Taking exception to the slap by spearing him down to the canvas Now picking him up now Johaku with a right hand to the face another right hand now an Going for an Irish whip but Kouga puts on the breaks stopping him self from hitting the barbed wire now Kouga with a Right hand to the gut Now Irish whip and Johaku Hits the barbed wire that barbed wire cut into his back blood now running down his back Johaku Now With a Big boot right to the face of Kouga Johaku now Dragging Kouga to the barbed wire now oh good god ripping Kouga's face across the barbed wire ropes and Kouga's Face has just been ripped open by the barbed wire Kouga is bleeding very badly his entire is completely covered in blood as Viper now Throws a couple steel chairs in the ring for Johaku and Johaku with a steel chair and the chair to the back of Kouga Now Johaku Going for another Irish whip Kouga Reverses it And Johaku Hits the Barbed wire again oh my god Kouga Now Pulling Johaku off of the Barbed wire Now Raking his face across the barbed wire Shredding his face and causing him to bleed Johaku Now with a Piledriver now going for the cover 1,2 Johaku kicks out Now Kouga Picking Johaku Up and Johaku with An Irish Whip sending Kouga This time into the barbed wire the pain that has stricken itself across Kouga's Face tells the story now Johaku Pulling him off the Barbed Wire now Viper giving Johaku a Pair of wire cutters and he's sniping off strands of barbed wire."

"Johaku now has a piece Barbed wire in his hand raking the barbed wire across that open wound Viper putting a Table in to the ring Now Kouga back to his feet and Kouga with a Low blow to Johaku Now Kikyo Putting Viper in the ring as Kouga With a steel chair to the back of Johaku's head Knocking him down Snips off a strand of barbed wire and is wrapping it around his fist and OH HOW DISPICABLE PUNCHING VIPER IN THE FACE BUSTING HE OPEN COME ON SHE IS A WOMAN KOUGA NOW WHIPPING HER IN TO THE BARBED WIRE AND VIPER IS NOW BLEEDING FROM THE HEAD AND THE BACK AS KOUGA SETS UP A TABLE AND KIKYO HANDS HER BOYFRIEND TWO BAGS OF THUMBTACKS POURING THEM ALL OVER THE RING CANVAS AND THE TABLE NOW KOUGA WITH VIPER AND POWERBOMBING HER IN THE THUMBTACKS HER BACK NOW COVERD IN THE TACKS AS SHE ROLLS OUT OF THE RING ON TO THE CONCRETE FLOOR KOUGA NOW WITH A BOTTLE OF LIGHTER FLUID SOAKING THAT TABLE NOW KIKYO JUST HANDED A LIGHTER TO KOUGA OH MY GOD KOUGA JUST LIT THAT TABLE COVERED IN THUMBTACKS ON FIRE NOW KOUGA WITH A POWERBOMB ON JOHAKU ONTO THE FLIMING THUMBTACKS COVERED TABLE WHAT THE HELL THE COVER 1,2,3. IT'S OVER."

Match ending announcement: "Here is your winner and the new Owner of Extreme anime championship wrestling Kouga."

EACW Broadcast announcer: "What a match and what a night but what dose this mean for EACW thank you for being a part of the historic night and good night from Chicago."


End file.
